narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Awaken Black Dragon
Meeting at White Room "Good tidings friends, today is a glorious day for us." said Kurasa as looked down at his allies from his chair."And why is that lord Kurasa." said Oushou."It appears that new members have joined the organization." said Obake as four portals appeared in the center of the room. "As much as I hate to leave you alone right now Princess Yuna, this will help reunite the world under Lord Kurama's vision." Hanzai thought as he emerged from his portal. A purple Kimono waved gently. His night blue sword, Tsuki no hakai hung tight against his hip. Today was the meeting. Lord Kurama planned to join as well...before his untimely death. Yuna of course wanted to take his place, But she needed to stay safe. She had to remain back in the village and train while keeping watch. Hanzai walked towards Lord Kurasa, prepared for anything. He had only one reason to join. Kane, listened to what his leader had to say but then thought to himself. "Girisha's Secrets, stated I needed to betray, the place I admire the most. What do I admire more than Ryūgakure?" Kane looked back at the leader, as he thought once more to himself. "I hope Asura, and Lord Ryūkage aren't mad at me." "So these are the newbies." said Hinote as he jumped from his seat and came up to Kane."Hello there." said Uchuu."Hinote can you not do this now." said Kibin as Nise and Onnarashii came from into the room. "Well I welcome you to the organization you will be given missions on a daily bases by Hari and you will be given a place to stay while at Castle Shadow, You follow your own path but remember if you leave the organization you will be rendered a deserter and can never return unless you prove your self, dismissed." said Kurasa as he disappeared into his portal. Hanzai had no worries as of yet. He could go as he pleased between both Castle Shadows and Tenjogakure. He simply bowed to his new leader and smirked. Another pledge to keep her safe...His life had been nothing but. With Lord Kurasa gone, Hanzai looked around...Thinking to himself. Kane pulled out his Kokuyōseki no Ha and aimed it at Hinote's throat. "Thank you for the warm welcome." Kane, with his other hand pulled out his journal and began to read it. "Now, if I'm not mistaken I should have the ability to summon something nice." Suddenly the third portal emerged, and from it came a young main with a fair complexion, unlike many other criminals he saw around him, he was wearing the headband of his village, and his mind was filled with nothing more than the image of his master, "Anything for you !" he thought to himself, He then looked around and the meeting was going has usual, "Sorry for being late" he said to be crowd, "My name is Daikoku, and I ail from the Land Of Wisdom." "Its good to meet you, Daikoku." said Uchuu."Well aren't you a big talker." said Hinote as he entered his curse state."Hinote not now." said Uchuu as the two left the meeting room.